Another Perspective
by Pixie Child
Summary: "He's brilliant, I'm not." Zoe isn't going to let anyone she cares about feel like that.


**Timeline**: 2.10 - God is in the Detail, just before the church servise at the end.  
**A/N**: Alana used the term 'Little Miss Jail Bait' and I just couldn't get it out of my head. And I love Jo/Zane.  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**First Posted**: July 14, 2010

* * *

The door to Zane's lab opened as he was peering into a microscope.

"Just a sec," He adjusted the focus on the lens, then tapped something onto his datapad quickly. "Hey, Zo. How's tricks?"

"You know, when you're trying to get into a girl's pants, insulting her may not be the best way to go."

Zane stopped and his eyes widened. "Uh... Look, little Miss Jail Bait, I didn't mean that-" Zoe waved her hand at him and snorted.

"Not me, dumbass. Jo."

"Oh. Okay, good." He relaxed a little, then did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Jo. Deputy Lupo? You know, the woman with more firepower then the US military?"

"Sexiest woman in the town? Yeah, I know her."

"Well, it's not very smart to insult her when you're hoping to get naked. Unless you hoping for the kind of naked where you wake up without guy-parts."

"What are you getting at, Zoe?"

"Just that you seem to be lacking common sense and, apparently, self-preservation. I mean, you do like her, right?" She nodded, not waiting for an answer. "So maybe you shouldn't have called her simple and said that she's only as good at the gadgets someone else invited."

"I never-" Zoe didn't let him finish.

"Oh, and made fun of her for going to church. For a smart guy, you're an idiot."

"Okay, pause the lecture, disciplinary-girl. What are you talking about? I never insulted Jo. What did she tell you?"

"'He's brilliant. I'm not.'"

"What?"

"Yeah. And get this; I actually tried to defend you! God knows why, but I thought you could be good for her. I mean, my dad said you were-" _*an older, male version of me*_ "-basically a good guy."

Zane smirked despite himself. "Yeah? He said that?"

"Yeah, he did. But obviously he was wrong, 'cause I got her to tell me the whole story afterwards and you really are a jackass." Zoe crossed her arms angrily, "Not only did you screw up your date, but then you went back to make fun of her for believing in miracles."

"No, I didn't. I went there to ask her why she was mad at me. And all I said is-" He stopped. "Why am I even explaining this to you?"

"Because I'm not giving you a choice."

"Right. Well, when you become scary, let me know. Until then, I am not defending myself to a bratty 16-year-old." He went back over to the bench and sat down.

"Fine. Whatever. Screw up the best thing in your life. It's none of my business. I have church service I need to be at." When she reached the doorway, Zoe gave a dramatic sigh. "The whole town is probably going to be there. You know, after everything that happened." She paused, and then sighed again. "Dad let me drive myself." She said, non sequitur. "Without his 'supervision'."

"And..."

"I'm just saying. I could give you a ride somewhere, if you want. I'm sure it's on my way."

He didn't look at her, just continued to work on the simplistic puzzle in front of him as if it involved any sort of challenge. "I'm good."

This time, her sigh was one of exhaustion. "Whatever." She repeated, before spinning on her heels and huffing out.

Once she was out of sight from the glass-walled lab, Zane let out the breath he'd been holding. He began to play around with the slide for a little while longer, then suddenly hit the bench. Zoe was right, he was being an idiot and he knew it. He checked the time, then stood and bolted for the door. If he hurried, he could get there before the service was over.

He'd think of what to say on the way there.

"I had to see if you were lying about all the babes that go to church. And you definitely were not." He gives her his cheekiest grin and she ducks behind her hair. Not the reaction he was expecting, but he'll take it over being punched out any day. 


End file.
